powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Chi Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the energy of the body that is powered by dark forces. A result of Chi Manipulation when tainted by corruption. Physical counterpart of Dark Aura Manipulation. Opposite to Pure Chi Manipulation. Also Called *Cursed Chi/Ki Control/Manipulation *Dark Chi/Ki Control *Demonic Chi/Ki Control/Manipulation *Evil Chi/Ki Control/Manipulation Other Terms * Satsui no Hado (Street Fighter series) Capabilities Users are able to control chi that has been tainted by negative energy a.k.a evil. Due to this, they gain access to powerful dark abilities and forces that are able to give the user incredible power. However, the user's force of will, compassion, and sanity are all lost due to being over taken by evil, eventually leaving them to feel nothing except anger and hatred, and becoming driven by their most aggressive instincts. Applications *Berserker Physiology: The user becomes a dangerous fighter that possesses an unquenchable thirst for battle and a frightening degree of power. **Feral Mind: User's are able throw themselves into a murderous frenzy of rage. ***Tranquil Fury: Those who are in tune with their dark chi are able to channel their rage without the loss of control. **Killing Instinct: The user possesses a need to kill as well as the knowledge of how to do so. *Chi Augmentation: Use one's dark chi in order increase their physical aspects. **Bodily Attribute Augmentation: Channel one's dark chi within in order to push certain attributes to superhuman levels. **Combat Empowerment: The more the user fights, the stronger their bodies grow, thus strengthening their dark chi. **Optimal Finesse: The user can use their dark chi to enhance their finesse to the highest potential. *Dark Chi Magic: The user can utilize their dark chi into the form of magic such as spells and incantations. *Dark Chi Projection: Emit destructive dark chi outside of one's body. ** Dark Chi Aura: Surround one's body in power dark chi. *** Energetic Pressure:The force of the user's dark chi is capable of damaging their foes. *Dark Element Manipulation: The user can shift their dark chi into various forms of dark and destructive elements **Dark Elemental Aura: User is able to surround themselves in dark elemental forces. **Elemental Pressure: The user can generate destructive elemental power. *Demonic Empowerment: User's are able to gain power from demonic forces, allowing them to match the strength of demons. *Flight: Use one's dark chi in order to fly. * Life-Force Absorption: The user of dark chi can absorb the dark chi of others in order to increase their own strength. * Life-Force Attacks: Utilize one's dark chi for powerful, destructive offensive attacks. ** Life-Force Ball Projection: Shape one's dark chi into the shape of a glowing orb of energy that is capable of mass destruction to large areas. ** Life-Force Blast: User can channel their dark chi into the form of destructive blasts. ** Life-Force Beam Emission: The user can channel the dark chi and project it in the form of a destructive beam of energy. ** Life-Force Infusion: The user can infuse anything (usually a weapon) with their dark chi. * Life-Force Constructs: The user can form their dark chi into powerful energy constructs. ** Life-Force Blade Construction: The user can solidify their dark chi and shape it into razor sharp weapons. *Negative Emotion Empowerment: The user becomes stronger when they feed on negative emotions such as despair, anger, or hatred. Associations *Chi Magic *Chi Manipulation *Corruption Manipulation * Dark Form Limitations *The versatile abilities that once belonged to Chi Manipulation are now gone. *The user loses all regard for humanity and compassion in exchange for power. *The chi can be suppressed by spiritual meditation or pure chi. *Despite its tainted nature, the dark chi is still dependent on the physical body, so it is still capable of putting a massive strain on the user. Known Users Gallery Don Pan Pan.jpg|Don Pan Pan (Crayon Shin-chan: Burst Serving! Kung Fu Boys) is a master of dark chi manipulation, by injecting dark chi into his victims's pressure points, he can manipulate their body against their will or infuse it into food ingredients to create Hypnotic Food. Majin Buu's BOOM.gif|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball series) has been described as the purest evil form of Majin Buu. His evil energy is also immensely powerful as it allowed Buu to defeat several Kais and take on Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form one on one. Janemba Hell's Gate.gif|Janemba (Dragon Ball series) is a powerful demon born from evil energy. He possessed evil ki great enough to warp the reality of the entire universe. Kanba_full.png|Kanba (Super Dragon Ball Heroes) is known the Evil Saiyan that possesses massive amounts of evil ki great enough to corrupt others around him. Evil_Saiyan_shadow_hands.png|Kanba (Super Dragon Ball Heroes) manifesting shadowy hands out of his evil ki. Future Zamasu.png|Future Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) possesess Evil Godly ki given his hatred towards mortal and his plan to destroy them. Gokublack.jpg|Given that Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) is Zamasu's in Goku's body, he possesses Evil Godly ki. Baby Revenge Death Ball.png|Tuffle Mutant Baby (Dragon Ball GT) was able to spread his influence across the Earth. When the population under his control he was able to manipulate the negative ki created by their Tuffle-influenced hatred for Saiyans race to increase his powers and form it into Revenge Death Ball. Omega_Shenron_Attack.png|Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) is the ultimate consequence when the Dragon Balls gather too much negative energy. As such, he is able to manipulate the evil energy to his whim. DarkKamehameha2.png|Mira (Dragon Ball series) using the Dark Kamehameha, a variation of the Kamehameha Wave that utilizes dark ki. Daolon Wong.jpg|Daolon Wong (Jackie Chan Adventures) is a powerful Dark Chi wizard. Drago All Demon Chi.png|Drago (Jack Chan Adventures) was capable of absorbing the demon chi of his demonic kin, allowing him to gain their elemental abilities. When he absorbed all eight of their chi, he became a nearly all-powerful demon and was able to use the his family's elements to the full extent of their power. File:Kai_(Kung_Fu_Panda)_turn.gif||After becoming a Chi Master, Kai (Kung Fu Panda) was corrupted by his thirst for power to exploit Chi for darker purposes… File:Kai_(Kung_Fu_Panda)_shroud.gif|…After five centuries of exile in the Spirit Realm, he perfected his Dark Chi powers… Kai_Dark_Chi_Manipulation.gif|… to steal not only his victim's chi but also their souls. Thanos_Hadoken.gif|Thanos (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) gained the power of the Satsui no Hado after using a device to siphon it from Ryu, allowing him to use the Hadoken. Evil Ryu (2).jpg|The Satsui no Hado is dark Ki based energy force that is rooted into the darker aspects of the natural human instinct. Whenever Ryu (Street Fighter series), gives into it, he becomes Evil Ryu. Oni_(2).jpg|After letting the Satsui no Hadou fully engulf and consume him, Akuma (Street Fighter) became more ferocious, losing all regard for humanity, becoming the Maddened Ogre, Oni. SFV Violent Ken.jpg|When Ken (Street Fighter) was brainwashed and controlled by M. Bison's Psycho Power, he fell to its influence and became filled with hatred, becoming Violent Ken. Rosanov Hadoken.png|After having Shun implanted into his body, Rosanov (Street Fighter Alpha:The Animation) was able to tap into the Satsui no Hado that he possessed, gaining an increase in speed, power, and fighting abilities. He also become able to use the Hadoken to a dangerous effect. Dark Hado Sadler.png|After pumping himself with the Satsui no Hado, Sadler (Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation) its power caused his body to increase in size, greatly enhanced his fighting power and was able to fire the Hadoken. God Rugal.jpg|After defeating Akuma and absorbing his Satsui no Hado, Rugal Bernstein (The King of Fighters series) became God Rugal. In his new form, Rugal utilized both Satsui no Hado and his Orochi Power at the same time. Belial_Satsui_no_Hado.jpg|Belial Aensland (Street Fighter vs. Darkstalkers) using the Satsui no Hado against Jedah Dohma. Vaatu (The Legend of Korra).gif|Vaatu (Avatar Series) as the primordial spirit of Darkness, can generate supreme dark chi powerful enough to counter Raava's pure Chi. Unalaq and Vaatu merged.png|As Vaatu's host, Unalaqq (Avatar) can use the Dark Avatar State which channels Vaatu's Dark Chi to augment his bending. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries